Love is like a bite that never fades
by Elz Faye
Summary: a life that started out simple and that got complicated really fast Jesse is a vampire but dosent no it and Brentan is sent to look after her but what happens when they fall in love and another twist shes a princess and dosnt even now it.
1. Death is not always easy

Prologue

Prologue

How many times do you think someone would have to be told that there parents werent coming back before they finally got it through there head? Well it took me ounce and no one had to tell me they were dead. That's were it all began.


	2. Shawn

Authors Note: okay just to let everyone know the prologue part doesn't come in till later in the story oh and i do own this story so don't even think about trying to still it i will be publishing this soon i will also try to update it everyday but don't be mad at me if i don't not all of us are perfect,

"Jessica Steele?" Came Mrs. Payne's voice bringing me out of my thoughts.

"It's Jess." I said, half the class was starring at me now like I'd grown a second head the teacher was even gawking at me. Had they ever seen a person in black and blood red attire? Its not like I was wearing horns and feathers or have sixty piercing (I only have nine). I don't see why they have to stare.

"Okay…" said Mrs. Payne, she would have gotten farther then that if a boy hadn't walked in late through the door. I didn't turn to look at the kid until the class collectively gasped in ether amazement or fear.

Something flickered in my memory about the boy that was standing in the front of the room. He looked like me well not exactly like me he wasn't wearing any red and he didn't have black lipstick on and he was a guy.

"Is this Mrs. Payne's English class?" He asked as he glanced around the room, when his eyes meet mine he didn't immediately drop my gaze like everyone else does he held it, as I looked in to his eyes they shown relief and wonder. But what those eyes held something else, something dark and mysterious and powerful, and it made a shiver go down my back. As I looked into his eyes everything seemed to be perfect like there wasn't anything wrong in the world, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Something was telling me this was not a guy to piss off but under that it sent another shiver through me not of fear or of cold but of wonder.

Who was this guy and how can he spark my interest?

"Yes this is, and what is your name young man?" Mrs. Payne said not being very nice. She kept taking side long glances at me as where the other students in the class.

"My name is Brentan. Brentan Blackblood." Even his name was interesting, I'm starting to like this school year after all.

"Okay since you are tardy and were not here when we did the seating arrangement I will have to put you in our only open seat. Jessica would you raise you hand please?" Mrs. Payne said.

"It's Jess and would you please call me by that." I said as I rouse my head.

I watched as Brentan turned away from the teacher and a smile appeared on his face like he had just won the lottery or something...

The rest of class went by without any more disruptions which sucks because I couldn't talk to Brentan, but when ever I looked over at him he was starring at me like I was some how intriguing.

As I walked to my next classes no one talked to me and the new mysterious Brentan disappeared. I wonder were he could have gone?

As I walked out of school I saw a sight I wish I didn't have to see all the jocks and cheerleaders were standing together as I walked closer to them a couple of the football players looked over at me and extracted themselves from the group of jocks and cheerleaders. I kept walking until they stopped my by stepping right in front of me and not moving.

"And were do you think your going miss bat?" one of them said I didn't now who because I wasn't looking at them I was looking at my shoes. This wasn't good that last time this had happened I got pretty banged up.

"I said were do you think your going?!" he said as he pushed me it wasn't that hard but it was hard enough that I fell back into the wall.

"What does it matter to you?" I said in a defensive tone as I looked up and recognized the football player that had pushed me his name was Shawn and he had made it clear that he didn't like me last year.

"When I ask you a question you answer me bat girl!" he said as he grabbed me by the neck, I dropped my books I had been caring onto the ground.

"Shawn just leave her alone where going to be late for practice." One of the other jocks said.

"I'll catch up in minute guys." He said, I noticed that there was no one else in the parking lot but Shawn me and the other jocks that were now running to practice.

"Now where were we bat girl?" he said his face just inches from mine.

"You were about to let me go." I said as I kicked him in the groin. That did me no good because for one he was wearing a cup and to he was a heck of a lot stronger then me. All that did was make him very, very angry.

"And what was that?" He asked as he slammed me against the wall by my throat he stepped closer so that I could feel every inch of him. His hands clenched so that I was getting little air, black spots swam in front of my eyes.

As I was about to black out Shawn suddenly disappeared from my line of sight and I felt his lips at the v-line of my shirt.

Author's note plez review and I know I'm leaving you with a cliffy but don't worry i wont let you'll hang there long till tomorrow.


	3. relization

Authors note: I know this chapter is really, really short I'm sorry. but i will update really soon. Oh and i give special thanks to Giz13 and xBlackSoul for being the first to review me Thank you.

As Shawn was kissing me I started to black out

As Shawn was kissing me I started to black out. Tears had started there trek down my face as realization hit me, he was going to rape me, I started to struggle but all that got me was a fist in the gut and no air, pain had erupted in my stomach.

My knees gave out. As my world was going black I could see a shadow approach us, then I blacked out.


	4. Dazed

Authors note: I'm really sorry it took me so long to upload but I've had writers block and it's coming up on my grandmothers death date so it's been really hard around my house

When I regained conciseness there was a shadow bending over me the first thought that came to mind was that everything that I thought was a bad nightmare was real and Shawn was about to rape me. It's too bad I have to be right all the time; his voice confirmed my nightmares were real and I was going through hell right this minute.

"Oh has bat girl decided to come around I thought you were going to sleep through the best part." He sneered at me his body was touching me were no one else's body had every touched me.

"Get the fuck off me Shawn." Okay the next time I decide to give orders I will learn not to give them to him cause all I get from the orders are a nice good hit were ever his fist might touch it does.

Red and black dots flashed acrossed my eyes but as my vision cleared I seen a shadow out of the corner of my eyes and suddenly Shawn was flying through the air and someone was standing over me. My first instanced was to run but as I looked up and actually saw who it was I was astonished and scared the look in his eyes when he looked down at me was murderous.

"What the fuck dude?" Shawn said snapping me out of my reprieve. "Do you want action on this one? Why you're even dressed up like she is all black clothing and chains well you'll just have to wait your turn and get what I don't want of her."

It was the same guy that had sat next to me in class today, Brentan the new Goth, the one I had felt so much power coming from and now I could literally see him seething. As he turned away from me I saw what I could only think of as relief but relief for what I did not know.

"I would rather have a piece of you, you piece of shit." His voice hissed out like a snake and also like a whip.

"Hey guy if it's a fight you want cant it wait till I have what I came to have?"

"And what did you come to have? Cause all I see is Jesse being attacked by you." His voice was like a poison's snake ready to strike.

"I don't like how your talking I think I'm going to show you your place Mr. Goth." As Shawn took a step toward Brentan, I stood up but I don't think that was a great idea cause pain shoot up my whole body but I had to get in between these to or someone was likely to get killed.

"Shawn please stop!" I said as I got in between the two of them. Shawn was still coming at Brentan and now I was standing in between him and his punching bag but I wasn't going to let anything happen and I wasn't about to let him have his way again so I slugged him in the jaw with as much power as I could conger.

That stopped him in his tracks well not just his tracks but a couple of tracks back that is he fell right on his but with a dazed look on his face.

After seeing that look I turned and grabbing brentan's hand took off running with only minimal hesitation from Brentan.

Plez review I would love it oh so very much


	5. The hospital

Authors note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday but I'm only human and I do get writers block sometimes so I hope you

Authors note: I'm sorry I haven't been updating everyday but I'm only human and I do get writers block sometimes so I hope you like this chapter its not very exciting but you'll just have to deal with it.

As we were running the only thing that was on my mind was what had just happened I noticed that the edge's of my vision and it was getting harder for me to breath.

Brentan noticed and started to slow down until we were completely stopped, I was shaking hard and I was really cold.

I think my knees must have given out because suddenly I was in Brentan's arms and he was walking saying something about shock but that's all I could make out.

I passed out for the second time that day.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

I woke on an uncomfortable bed with a strange beeping noise near my head, and I was in immense pain all over my body, and the uncomfortable bed wasn't helping me with the pain at all.

I was looking around the room when someone opened the door and walked in. I couldn't see who it was because the lights were off. For one second everything flashed before my eyes, I could see Shawn over me choking me and hitting me and that memory had me gasping for air and screaming almost at the same time.

Just as I sucked in a breath to scream the lights came on and I had to blink a couple of times before I could actually see into the light. It was my mom with my dad standing right behind her.

The fear in the pit of my stomach disappeared as soon as I saw them, but the look on my fathers face was almost the thing to put the fear back into my stomach. He had a murderous glare on his face as he walked in with my mother but that instantly subsided when he seen me, I watched as both of my parents wince as they looked at me and I wondered what they seen it couldn't have been pretty.

"Jess your awake." My mother said as she moved to take the seat next to the bed.

"Hi my name is Douglas." Came the man's voice from the door way. "How are you feeling Jesse?" He asked me.

"It hurts." Was all I was able to say, my throat hurt like heck.

"Alright, I'm not going to make you talk anymore for now but can you point were on your body it hurts?" He asked as he walked forward, but stopped short when I visibly flinched.

"Jesse I'm not going to hurt you alright? I just want to know were at you are hurt. Is it okay if I come closer?" Douglas asked. He didn't look like he would hurt me heck he was in a pink alfit for peat's sake. So I shock my head yes and instantly regretted it because my head decided to start spinning at about fifty miles an hour so the room was going in circles really fast. I was not about to do that again.

After the nurse (I guess that's what he was) hesitated I showed him every were it hurt then he said good bye and another nurse came in and gave me some medication that took the pain away and I was released to go with my parents after I gave the police man a statement on what I remembered of what had happened.

I didn't see Brentan at all for the next week, but of course I didn't go to school for a whole week after I was attacked.

The day I was released from the hospital I got a dozen red roses, which said 'get well soon', but it didn't say who they were from but I had a pretty good idea of who had sent them.

Authors note again: plez tell me if you liked this chapter I promise the next chapter will be better,


End file.
